Mystical Forks Idol
by team-hybrid8
Summary: Welcome to Forks Idol! Tonight we have performing solo for the first time Edward,Bella,Alice,Jasper,Emmett,Rosalie,Carlisle,Jacob,Esme and many more! Rate your favorite and see who comes out on top! Hosted by Nessie in the Cullen manor! Judged by Charlie!
1. Jacob Howls Literally

**A/N: Hi, I do not own Twilight (S. Meyer), or 7 Things (Miley Cyrus), I am just using their work for this story. The following link is to the 7 Things real lyrics:**

**.com/lyrics/m/miley_cyrus/7_**

Jacob's POV

I watched Renesmee flip through the channels on the television and finally settle on a music video. I smiled at her and watched her mouth the lyrics. She doesn't believe she has a beautiful voice but she does, she really does.

The rest of the Cullen's went hunting but are on their way back. They left me in charge of Nessie. When she was younger it wasn't fun but now that she is older, and my girlfriend, there are definite perks to being trusted by the family.

I took Nessie's hand in mine and kissed the palm gently several times. She giggled but kept mouthing the words.

"Why don't you just sing out loud?" I ask her and she sighs dramatically.

"You know I don't have a good voice. I would rather not disturb the perfect hearing of my family," Nessie explains and entwines her fingers through mine. I sigh back just as dramatically.

"Don't be stupid, Nessie, you have an amazing voice," I argue back. She doesn't answer. I don't repeat myself. I know she heard and is just choosing to ignore me.

"We're back!" Bella calls happily as she bounds into the living room and pounces on the couch next to Nessie. Bella, too, has a beautiful voice now. All the vampires do.

"Nessie, can sing, can't she, Bells?" Renesmee glares at me. She hates when I bring her family into our private matter.

"What private matters, Jacob?" Edward calls in evilly. I ignore him and stare at Bella.

"Of course, Renesmee can sing!' Bella exclaims and forcibly uses her daughter's full name. She still doesn't like Nessie much.

"I'm coming into the room now, drop whatever you are doing!" Edward warns us before entering the room. I drop Nessie's hand grudgingly. Edward always finds a way to ruin things…he snickers at my thought.

"Okay, okay, if I can sing so well, does that mean you guys can too?" Renesmee glares at me and her family. I shrug and her parents nod.

"I'm not much a singer, Nessie, didn't inherit the flawless vampire voice. So no, I don't sing." I tell her smugly. I see the mechanics in her mind buzzing furiously, she has a plan. More like a scheme by the look of ecstasy on her perfect face.

"Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, can you all come to the living room?" Renesmee says a bit louder than her parents would have had to. But the result is the same. Each couple waltzes into the room and looks at Nessie. "I want to play a game." She announces. Every relaxes and takes a spot on a couch or the floor. Nessie's games are usually okay. "I want to have a karaoke battle!" Renesmee exclaims and jumps from her seat in joy. Her family looks around confused, their eyes settle on the TV where a music video is still being played. They understand and smile. Emmett even pokes Rose in the side, he thinks he can win.

"Are there any rules, Nessie?" Jasper asks. His calm face slightly scrunched in concentration.

"Nothing dirty! If it is dirty then you get points marked off!"

"Who are the judges?" Rosalie asks.

"I bet I can get Charlie to play judge and maybe even Claire, she is old enough now to know what sounds good!" I nod at Renesmee, Claire is ten now, she can make educated choices and wont choose the prettiest vampire.

"Who starts?" I ask Nessie, I hope Edward has to start.

"Wait, wait, wait! TWO MORE RULES! One, it has to be an original song…like you have to at least add your own stuff in the song! Two, it has to be for someone…even yourself. It just can't be a random song! Okay?" Renesmee bounces around the room happily, all eyes on her, where they should be, I think smugly.

"So who goes first?" I ask her again, I REALLY hope Edward has to start now!

"You." Nessie says simply. My jaw drops and the room bursts into laughter.

"But…uh…ummm…Nessie…honey…I….I cant sing!" I sputter in embarrassment.

"Yes, you can! Right everyone?" Nessie laughs and everyone agrees. Damn vampires…

~*~*~*~*~*~

My last hope was that Charlie and Claire wouldn't come. But they did. No one resists Nessie. That's why the next day I am standing in the middle of the living room sweating profusely. I cannot sing! But Nessie wants me too…soo…here I go…

"This song is for Edward," I laugh at myself and see Bella perk up and Edward glare. "It is based off the song 7 Things by Miley Cyrus…so here goes nothing…" or everything…

"_I probably should have said this,_

_But at times I get so mad,_

_When I think about the previous,_

_Life I could have had._

_I had Bella but you took her,_

_It's not possible for me not to care,_

_And now I'm howling at the moon,_

_But nothings ever gonna change,_

_Until you hear me scream, parasite!_

_The 7 things I hate about you!_

_The 7 things I hate about you, Edward!_

_You're a pain, your mind games, you're too secure,_

_You love her, she loves you,_

_You make me scream, you make me howl,_

_I don't know which side to prowl!_

_Your family, they bite,_

_You act like them in the middle of the night,_

_I wanna be talking to anyone else,_

_And the 7__th__ things I hate most that you do…_

_You make me _like_ you!_

_It's frustrating and depressing,_

_As I wait for you to say,_

_What I never want to hear now_

'_I always win, dog!'_

_When you say it, I will kill you,_

_If you write it, I'll destroy you,_

_Let's be clear,_

_Oh, Edward, I will kill you,_

_You're taking 7 steps too far here!_

_The 7 things I hate about you!_

_The 7 things I hate about you, Edward!_

_You're a pain, your mind games, you're too secure,_

_You love her, she loves you,_

_You make me scream, you make me howl,_

_I don't know which side to prowl!_

_Your family, they bite,_

_You act like them in the middle of the night,_

_I wanna be talking to anyone else,_

_And the 7__th__ things I hate most that you do…_

_You make me like you!_

_And compared to all the great things,_

_That would take too long to write,_

_I probably should mention the 7 that I_

_Like!_

_The 7 things I like about you!_

_Your jokes, your wife, your daughter,_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized!_

_You make me laugh; you're going to kill me,_

_I can tell it by your growl!_

_Her hand in mine,_

_When we're intertwined, everything's alright,_

_I wanna be with Nessie all the time,_

_She's the seventh thing I like about you!_

_Doesn't that piss you off?"_

My adrenaline still rushing in my veins I run to Nessie and kiss her on the cheek. She blushes slightly and pushes me off. She tries to look angry but fails miserably.

Rosalie's mouth is twitching.

Emmett is laughing into a pillow.

Alice is chuckling lightly.

Jasper is smirking.

Carlisle and Esme and smiling.

Bella is laughing.

And Edward.

Edward is glaring!

Yes! Just the reaction I wanted!

"That was very good Jake!" Claire cheers. I look over to her. She smiles brightly and holds up two thumbs up.

"Very…interesting subject Jacob, Claire and I will take a short break to go over the score you will get. So hold out here and don't upset the family too much!" Charlie laughs and gestures for Claire. They leave the house together and climb into his car. They'll be back after dinner.

"Jacob, what were you thinking?" Nessie whispered lightly. I laugh and look back over at Edward who has composed himself.

"That was very, very interesting, Jacob. And yes, that does piss me off. But I think I will go next and win this competition. But unlike you, I won't sound like Bella's old truck." Edward smiles.

"Hey!" Bella chirps. We both ignore her, locked in a staring competition.

"Also, I won't sing to you…" Edward laughs and leaves the room to prepare his song.

"I think you could win!" Renesmee laughs and kisses me on the cheek. I think I can't but at least I got Edward mad…

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know this was odd. But I couldn't help myself. The soundtrack just go released for the movie so all I can think about it Twilight music! Please rate and review! I wrote the song during school so it may suck just a bit…but I need to know what you think Jacob would get for singing this! 1-10 is the scoring. I'm scoring him on song and sound. So if you wanna give two scores awesome! Okay, thanks for reading my little one-shot here!**


	2. Edward SINGS

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY SONGS IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER!!!**

**Thanks to all the people that have reviewed me or read the story. I didn't know if it was going to be a hit but it soo obviously was…especially for being released in mid-week! A special shout out to Hannah Brandon 1234321…she sent me in her own version of a song! It was hilarious…check her out and ask if you can get a copy of the song…it was very good. But, sadly I couldn't use it because I had already created this next chapter. So without further adieu…I give you…**

**Chapter Two**

Bella's POV

I smile at my family and let my eyes linger on Renesmee. So happy. Surrounded by people that love her. I just wish she would stop making us play these games! At least it isn't my turn…haha…Edward.

Before he left he said he would make a song just for me. Being the horribly closeted romantic I am just nodded and wished him luck. It has been six minutes and he has already called down to say he was ready.

Charlie and Claire are standing in the center of the room looking very faux-serious. Claire is tugging on the envelope in Charlie's hand so he gives it to her.

"Okay, people!" Claire chirps in her tiny voice. No one stops talking. "HELLO!!! People! Do you want to hear Jacob's score or not?" The talking ceases and Jacob stands up.

"We could just skip over the judging and say I fail, okay? No hard feelings," Jacob tries to get Claire to hand him the envelope for demolition but she stays firm.

"NO, Jake! I want to say it!" Claire whines and clutches the envelope to her heart. Being ten, Claire is over dramatic 98 percent of the day. I thank the higher power that Renesmee skipped over that. "Okay, okay. Thank you, all for coming to the first ever, Forks Idol!" Claire laughs and applauds herself. We join in politely but wait for her to just get things moving. "Jacob sang his adaption for Edward and receives…drum roll please….and a 9 for creativity!" Claire applauds again and laughs.

I look over at Jacob's embarrassed face and shoot him a sympathy glance; he smiles and wraps his arm around Renesmee. He has not problem doing it for her. The best friend has become the boyfriend… the thought send a pang through my chest. My baby girl has grown up too fast…

Charlie snatches the envelope from the hysterical girl and begins to read the next score. "Sorry, Jacob, but, you got a 3 for your actual singing. We couldn't stand it if you went to the final round and had to sing again. So for the safety of the world you score a total of 12." Charlie says unapologetically and smiles at us and winks. We knew Jacob wouldn't make it…oh, well. He can stick to howling at the moon instead. "The next person to sing for us this afternoon is Mr. Edward Cullen…so give him a round of applause!" Charlie says as enthusiastically as possible.

The Cullens clap happily for their relative and laugh when he actually appears. It seems Edward has been introduced to a new closet. Alice shrieks, "What are you wearing, Edward?! Go back and change!" Edward shakes his head and bounds toward the stage area.

Edward is…sexier. I didn't even know that was possible. His hair has been ruffled and sprayed lightly with dark blue hair spray. He has ripped black skinny jeans and Converse high tops. To make matters worse he's wearing a tight black shirt with the words "Bite me" on it in red blood dripping letters. I wouldn't mind…I laugh to myself and survey my husband curiously.

"I thought I would try more of a punk look for my song, because image is everything in show business. This was originally planned that I sing my song to beautiful wife, Bella, but after Jacob's performance I just couldn't resist a challenge," Edward snarls the last word at Jacob. Jacob just wraps his arm tightly around my daughter's waist and smiles wickedly.

"I thought you weren't going to sing to me, Eddie-boy?" Jacob chuckles at his own humor and glances at me.

"I'm not! I'm going to sing to Renesmee, without further adieu, Charlie can you hit play on the CD player?" Charlie sighs and hits the play button. The familiar beats bop out of the speakers and a sigh….oh, Edward…

**A/N: The following lyrics are adapted from the song **_**Girlfriend**_** by Avril Lavinge check them out for real at: ****.**

Edward's POV

I open my mouth and feel slightly nervous, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…the costume may be a bit much. But I can't let Jacob win! I reopen my mouth and let the lyrics flow.

"_Hey hey Renesmee I don't like your boyfriend,_

_No way no way I say you need a new one,_

_Hey hey Renesmee Nahuel could be your boyfriend!_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like Jake,_

_No way no way can you really mean that,_

_Hey hey Renesmee Nahuel wants to be your boyfriend!_

_You're so nice I want you to be happy!_

_I think about all the time I'm going crazy,_

_Don't you know what he can do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend you don't think he's perfect,_

_And heck yeah he's even your same species!_

_I can tell you like him too and you know I'm right!_

_Jake's a werewolf,_

_Nahuel is so much better,_

_I think you should get together now_

_And that's what we think about it!_

_Hey hey Renesmee I don't like your boyfriend,_

_No way no way I say you need a new one,_

_Hey hey Renesmee Nahuel could be your boyfriend!_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like Jake,_

_No way no way can you really mean that,_

_Hey hey Renesmee Nahuel wants to be your boyfriend!_

_I can hear the way hear the way you think of him,_

_And even when he's not around you think of him,_

_I know you talk to Jake all the time again and again,_

_So go over there and tell him you truly need,_

_Better yet make Jacob your next meal,_

_I don't need to see his face ever again!_

_Jake's a werewolf,_

_Nahuel is so much better,_

_I think you should get together now_

_And that's what we think about it!_

_Hey hey Renesmee I don't like your boyfriend,_

_No way no way I say you need a new one,_

_Hey hey Renesmee Nahuel could be your boyfriend!_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like Jake,_

_No way no way can you really mean that,_

_Hey hey Renesmee Nahuel wants to be your boyfriend!_

_In a second you'll be with the right guy,_

_Cause he can do it better,_

_There's no other so when's it gonna sink in,_

_He's so stupid what the heck were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be with the right guy,_

_Cause he can do it better,_

_There's no other so when's it gonna sink in,_

_He's so stupid what the heck were you thinking?_

_Hey hey Renesmee I don't like your boyfriend,_

_No way no way I say you need a new one,_

_Hey hey Renesmee Nahuel could be your boyfriend!_

_No Jake no Jake!_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like Jake,_

_No way no way can you really mean that,_

_Hey hey Renesmee Nahuel wants to be your boyfriend!_

_C'mon Renesmee!_

_Hey hey Renesmee I don't like your boyfriend,_

_No way no way I say you need a new one,_

_Hey hey Renesmee Nahuel could be your boyfriend!_

_No Jake no Jake!_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like Jake,_

_No way no way can you really mean that,_

_Hey hey Renesmee Nahuel wants to be your boyfriend!_

_C'mon RENESMEE!"_

I reopened my eyes that I had closed in the passion of the song and looked at my audience. Rosalie was having the best reaction. She was laughing so hard, if she was human she would have been out of breath. Her hatred towards Jacob has survived all these years. Carlisle and Esme were smiling tightly. Alice and Jasper were smirking and nodding. Bella looked furious. She wanted me to sing to her. I do that every night though! I never get to sing to Renesmee anymore!

"Daddy!" Renesmee screams at me and hugs me tightly. "I know you don't like Jake but could you at least be nice sometimes?"

"Renesmee, I am entirely too nice to him every day. Today was my fun day. You didn't like my song?" I accuse her and she smiles.

"Of course, I liked it but…c'mon! He IS my boyfriend!" I shudder softly and pull her off me.

"Thank you Edward! That was AWESOME!" Claire squeals from her judge's chair. I smile and look at Charlie he is smiling even though he was against me marrying Bella in the first place. Even he thinks it is weird that Jacob took our daughter! So ha!

_Nice job, leech, you got me good. But IM not the one who has to deal with Nessie crying about it later! _ Jacob thinks smugly. I take his thoughts into account. He is right there. Nessie will be pretty upset later…dang…

"Claire and I will leave the house to discuss our judgment but in the meantime, who wants to go next?" Charlie asks the audience. No one moves. No one offers. So Nessie offers for us.

"Bella will go next!" Renesmee decides. Bella gasps and shrugs. She's freaking out, noticeably but picks herself off the couch and leaves the room to write her song.

Charlie and Claire leave so I run over to Alice and Emmett.

"How'd I do?" I ask them. They nod slowly with a smug smile on their face.

"You're going to win, Edward!" Alice complained. I shrugged. Modesty is the best policy. Honesty…has its purposes sometimes…

"No, he won't! I still have a shot! You haven't even heard my song yet, Alice!" Emmett complains too, "I could kick some serious Edward here!"

Alice raises her eyebrows.

"I could!" Emmett persists.

"Sure you can, Emmett," Alice pats him on the bet and glides to Jasper's side. Emmett turns to me.

"I could totally beat you! It is possible!" Emmett growls.

"Of course you can, Emmett, I have complete faith in your artistic abilities."

**A/N: YAY! Soooo SORRY for the AN in the middle of the chapter! I just wanted you to know who it was by and what tune to follow! WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! I will just put it in the beginning. But it ruins the surprise…what do you think I should do about placement? What would you give Edward? Sound and Creativity are the categories. Rate me even if you hate me in the comments! Thanks for your time and support. I have Bella already to go! I just need some support from my readers! Lots o' love!**

**~TeamHybrid!**


	3. Bella's Turn

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in ages but….but….I had writers block and some reviews made me upset. So I took it out on you guys. Sorry. But thanks to a REMARKABLE change of events one person sent in their own song!!! I loved it and have been given permission to include it!! Thanks to twilightnharrypotterfreak (.net/u/2080883/twilightnharrypotterfreak) for the creation of the next song. You guys know the drill, you read, you know the song, you rate. Thanks a billion!!!**

Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

I hate being not picked. No one believes in my awesomely awesome creativeness but Rosalie and even she is lying. Bella used to think you couldn't tell when a vampire is lying but after decades of sarcasm and lies oh you know it when you hear it. Rosalie's voice becomes sweeter and powdery. Edward coughs a bit or his eyes grow darker. Carlisle doesn't blink, which really creeps the crap outta me. They think they are oh so much more brilliant than me but CMON! I'm Emmett! Gosh, no faith in me. Just think I'm a stupid muscle head, geez….

Now Bella even gets to sing before I do. I hear her freaking out upstairs. She isn't so sure she can sing. Edward is standing outside the room coaxing her. Gross!!! They need to get a room. A house. A continent….maybe Carlisle can arrange that… Rose and I weren't this nauseating…

"YES you were, Emmett! Now stop thinking so loud!" Edward yells at me. I smirk and glance at Rose who is just glaring at me. I lift my shoulders in a shrug. She glares. I glare. She laughs. I shrug. I win!

"When is Bella gonna come out here?" I groan inwardly and watch Edward waltz into the room. He thinks he's gonna win. Pshhh. Not. Gonna. Happen.

"She will be ready shortly. I suggested a song for her…"

"CHEATERRRRRRRR!!!!" I jumped from the chair and pointed at him. Rosalie growled at me and pulled me back down. I fought her off and danced around screamin 'cheater, cheater, cheaterrrr!' Edward looked amused which was never a good thing so I stopped. People were staring, not that that really mattered.

"As I was saying, Bella, rudely interrupted my help and sent me away declaring she had the _perfect_ song. She will be out shortly."

Whatever! He totally cheated…..

Charlie and Claire came back. Woohoo! Now Bella can sing and then it will be my turn!!!

Claire was doing her girly giggly thing and Charlie was grave. I guess they were ready to spill the beans and tell us that EDWARD SUCKS! Ha ha. Bad pun. Get it? Edward sucks? Because he's a vampire? Oh well.

"Emmett, shut up. That isn't remotely funny," Edward growled and I rolled my eyes. He wouldn't know humor if it bit him in the…. "Emmett!" Fine…

Charlie sighed and held up the envelope. When did they get envelopes?? When did this become all official??

"Edward, we find you in…um, well we all could gather you could sing because of your, special-ness. So we decided to no longer judge you on your voice. For all of you, except Jacob, can sing."

"Hey! That's mean, Charlie!" Jacob protested but shrugged. He must have realized he bombed that portion anyway.

"Anyways, can I continue?" Charlie said pointedly to Jacob. Haha. Loser!

"Sure sure, chief." Jacob mumbled.

"OK! Guys! Here is how we are gonna do it! You will be judged on clothes and song. No more sound. Okay? Get it? Got it? Good! C'mon Bella!" Claire interrupted Charlie rudely, but hilariously. Quil's life is gonna be Hell!

"Claire-bear, we have to tell them how Edward did, okay?" Charlie soothed the spastic child. Don't tell Rosie but I'm glad we can't have kids, at least ones that grow likes snails. They are soo annoying sometimes.

"Fine." Claire huffed and crossed her arms. Moody, much?

"Edward, you get a 5 for your lyrics. Not too impressive for what we thought you could do…so, no. Not that good. Sorry. But…"

"You get an 8 for your clothes Eddie!!!" Claire busted into laughter. Edward looked shocked, then mad, then amused, then alarmed.

"Claire, breathe!" Edward commanded the small child. She relented and nodded.

"Sorry, Edward…"

"It's fine…"

"Are you ready for me?" A cautious Bella called from downstairs. I laughed and told her to get her scrawny butt down here. Edward growled but didn't protest out loud.

Edward's POV

I've seen my wife naked. Duh, but she wasn't supposed to show others! Okay so she isn't completely naked but still. This is not fair. She knows that outfit is not allowed to leave the house!

But there she is in all her glory wearing…

Emmett's POV

Holy crap. Bella, Bella, Bella! I knew her and Edward were having to spice up their lives a bit right now but…damn! Catwoman!! With the whip and all. No mask but still! The black leather, the whip, the exposure. I glance at Edward who looks enraged. Awesome. I mean not awesome. Edward stop digging in our brains you know she is freakin' hot!

Edward smiled slightly and shrugged.

Catwoman…ME-OW!!

Bella's POV

Charlie really put me into the wood chipper with that new addition to the rules. Sheesh. Costume? The only thing I had lying around was the costume Edward and I were using earlier. Ahh, memories… At least it would have something to do with my song. And I can even crack the whip!! Maybe it won't be too bad. As long as Edward doesn't eat me first. I stifled the giggle and took my stand in front of the audience. Better now than later.

I opened my mouth and for the first time I was glad that my human voice had been altered for this to sing:

"When you came I used to smile  
I used to love to hear your voice  
But then I turned into a vampire  
Just to find that you imprint on my daughter  
And you didn't pay the cost  
But I can't tell you to get lost  
cause I know you'll never change!!!  
Don't say that you loved me!  
and mess with my husband!  
He's not gonna get outta your head until you leave him alone!!!  
And don't say that you're better  
and don't play cause you had your chance  
you better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught!!!  
You now bug him all of the time  
I guess im not the only one ,right Nessie?  
You got out of the line!This time!  
You keep your hands off!  
or you're gone!  
Don't say that you loved me!  
and mess with my husband!  
He's not gonna get outta your head until you leave him alone!!!  
And don't say that you're better  
and don't play cause you had your chance  
you better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught!!!  
You go and try to get at him back  
I wont forget about our past  
I know you'll never ever leave  
but now you're making it,now you're making it much harder for me to live!  
and don't say that you're sorry for imprinting or for falling in love  
I should have known from the start  
now its time to get along!!!!  
and try to deal with Edward  
And don't say that you're better  
and don't play cause you had your chance  
you better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught!!!"

**(A/N: Demi Lovato's **_**Gonna Get Caught .)**_

I closed my mouth and smiled at them. Jacob looked appalled. Nessie looked mad. Edward looked…

"Edward!" I screamed as Edward jumped on top of me! "Get off!" I tried to push him off but his mouth was hungrily biting on my own. I gave in and let him do whatever he wanted. The sooner he came to his senses he would leap off and…

Edward jumped up and pulled me into his arms. The room was nervously looking away and Claire's eyes were being shielded. I hope Edward enjoyed himself after what he did to the room. Before I could scold Edward I was being thrown over his shoulder and ran out of the Manor. Great. Now I won't even be able to hear my score…this will take all evening…Well maybe that it isn't such a bad thing…

Emmett's POV

HOLY FRICKING COW CRAP! Best performance ever! Rosalie looks disgusted. Alice and Jasper have found comfort in each other's mouth and Jacob and Nessie look sheepish. A song about them caused Edward's arousal. Ha-aha. Maybe Bella going first wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Er-hem," I clear my throat and watch all the couples turn to look at me. "I'm going next. Claire and Charlie? Want to get Edward and Bella? Maybe just the score…it may be safer. Alice go get Bella. Jasper go get Edward. Rose, just keep lookin' sexy. Nessie, stop looking horrified. The game has just begun!" I laugh evilly and run from the room.

My turn!!

Finally!!

Are you scared?

**A/N: Okay guys so thanks for all the awesome reviews and thanks again for twilightnharrypotterfreak for her song!! So I'm now leaving it up to you!! Can you write Emmett's song?? I'll choose the best one and be forever grateful! ALSO….ALSO…..I will love you forever!!! Love is everything right? Okay so review, subscribe, you know the drill. Send me a PM with the song!!**

**Thanks again reviewers!**

**twilightnharrypotterfreak (.net/u/2080883/twilightnharrypotterfreak) **


	4. Emmett is a Firefightin' Penguin?

**A/N: Welcome, welcome to the next segment of Mystical Forks Idol!! Thanks for sticking around through the weirdness. And voting is appreciated! I almost put up a poll just to see if people would vote but I was too 'anxious' to wait! So without further ado, I give you the sure to be traumatizing vocals of Mr. Emmett Cullen!!**

**Alice's POV**

I laid my head on Jasper's shoulder and scoffed. He chuckled so I jabbed him in the ribs. He made an adorable - oof – sound so I forgave him. I can't believe these rule. I hate this contest. Too bad Nessie likes shopping and…everything. I have no way to torture her when this is over. Not that I don't have a song planned. I have no fear of singing in public or losing. I do not like not knowing what is coming next!

Carlisle made me promise…no looking in the future. It isn't like I can control it but I am trying my hardest to ignore it.

"Want to go get, Bella?" Jasper asked. No not really. Newlyweds, psh. They act like such hormone hyped teenagers. It's disgusting.

"No, but you can go ahead. I want to have a talk with Renesmee," Jasper just nods and walks away. He feels my agitation at the child.

Jacob's POV

Ugh, this contest is such a waste of time. Why can't Nessie just be? Not that I can deny it is funny to watch her family try and sing. Sure they sound fine and all but seriously? Their lyrics will never surpass my amazing lyrics and they totally know it. Now that Emmett is going I feel nervous. He is pretty creative in his sexed up insane way. Nessie loves her family so she is blind to the dysfunction but if I wasn't here she would totally know they are crazy. Hmm, maybe I make it a bit dysfunctional too. I did imprint on her when she was still all gooey and baby-ish. Okay I take back what I said. Everyone in Forks is dysfunctional. Okay, if they know that mystical creatures do exist.

"Nessie?" Alice called strained. Nessie flinched slightly but managed to smile. "Can I have a word with you?"

"No, Aunty Alice, I don't think that would be best. Too competitive here. I don't want to ruin my creative flow," Nessie remarks and takes my hand slowly. They all leave us alone when we are touching. I don't know why. Maybe it grosses them out. But Nessie does use me as an excuse not to talk to them a lot. Ha, teenager Nessie is funny.

"Fine, but just be warned, even though I can't see your performance, I still know I _will_ win." Alice shoots competitively. Nessie nods good naturedly and kisses me on the cheek. Okay now she's just baiting them. I hope Nessie enjoyed me while I was here because if she keeps doing this they are gonna kill me. Something about 'killing her innocence' or so Bella says.

"What do you mean you can't see my future?" Nessie asks Alice who was making her way out to the cottage to go help Jasper with the love bats.

"I suppose you plan to sing about Jacob, so your act just disappeared." Alice shrugs and waltzes away.

"You were gonna sing about me?" I jibe her and see her pout.

"Now I won't!"

"Renesmee, sweetie, I would love you to sing to me. I just can't promise you I will be able to keep my hands to myself when you're done. That may make your family kill me. I was just looking out for my safety. And since that concerns you too. I was just looking out for Us."

"I love when you say Us."

"I know, that's why I say it." I whisper. Imprinting…I will never get used to it. I still remember being selfish. Now I'm all selfless. Not that I mind it, not like I have a choice, but it's still weird. I don't know how Bella did it all those years.

"Do you think Alice is using her gift to see everyone's song?" Nessie asks concerned.

"Probably not, Alice is competitive but she wants to win fair. Don't worry kid, you'll blow them out of the water," I tell her softly and let her scent wash over me when she leans her head onto my chest.

I closed my eyes and felt the last week's lack of sleep finally catch up with me….darn….

***

"Turn off the lawnmower, Nessie!" I heard the Ice Princess scream at Nessie. I opened my eyes lazily and she smiled up gratefully.

"What I miss?"

"Emmett's almost ready and my parents have expelled Alice and Jasper from their home. I even tried getting them but Alice said I didn't want to see what was going on…"

Ew, gross, poor Nessie, poor me, ew. Poor world. Bella gettin' down and dirty with Edward something I never wanted to think about. Sure it may have once brought me Nessie but Bella is still my friend and no one, not even Emmett, wants to see that. Hmm, maybe Emmett would…no, I've known him for years now. Not even Emmett.

"Thanks Renesmee, I thought I would have to shove something down his throat to shut him off," Rosalie smiles smugly and positions herself on the couch next to me.

"Rose, do we have to be so mean to Jacob, today?" Nessie begs her aunt. I know Nessie is embarrassed by her aunt's behavior but I'm not. Rosalie has actually gotten a lot better over the year.

"Nessie, don't question your aunt, now where's Emmett?" Edward strolls back into the room with Bella in tow. Her hair has been freshly brushed and he looks smug. Gross.

"He's coming!" Alice screeches and runs into the room. Jasper follows her and signals Charlie and Claire to come back into the house.

"Bella," Charlie glares at his daughter, she doesn't looked fazed by his disappointment, just annoyed.

"Dad, I'm well-over eighteen now, and I'm married, if I want to have _fun_ with my husband, I will. Now are you going to score me or not?" Damn, Bella got rough! Ew! That's what she said! I've been hanging out with Emmett way too long.

"Bella, I thought you looked pretty!" Claire defended and smiled sweetly and the pair. She knew they loved each other and was happy for them.

"Yes, that's why your outfit gets a six," Charlie grumbles.

"What? Charlie ! You are being totally absurd! Bella was elegant! Delectable! Amazing! Joyous! Loving! Hot! Sexy! How can you deny her a perfect ten? I call a recount!" Edward jumps from his chair and begins to yell at his father in law. Bella just smiles and tugs on his arm. He looks down and sighs. "Sorry, Charlie, please forgive me," Edward takes his seat and grumbles something about 'stupid father, should know when his daughter is sexy…' Gross.

"And I'm giving your song a 5.5 for unoriginality. Not all the songs can be for Jacob!" Claire chirps and takes her seat at the judging booth…when did that get there?? How long was I asleep??

"Hey! You guys can all write songs about me if you want! I love the attention!" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at Bella who too grumbled. Man this family loves to grumble.

"Yeah, dog's love attention," Rosalie sneers.

"Yeah they do, so when are you going to serenade me, Rosie?" I grin toothily.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! NO ONE SINGS TO THIS LADY! EXCEPT MEEEE!!" Emmett bellowed into the room wearing…. A tuxedo? A penguin suit? What??

"I knew you all thought I would do something stupid but no, not this time," Emmett pulls out a single red rose and hands it to Rosalie. She smiles….no really; she actually smiles, and takes it to where her heart should be. "Rosalie, this is for you," Emmett smiles back and takes the microphone, where did the Cullen's get all this stuff? How long was I out??

"It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got some fangs in my mouth and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that one could love me this way  
I keep thinking about that fateful day  
That you turned me  
Into how I'm me  
And its time (to say that)

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine!

I won't try to understand  
How you stand me foolin' an' just hold my hand!  
This is how I feel  
And its so surreal!  
I got a question that's tearing me apart  
And its Why don't you go and look after your heart?  
'Cause I don't know why  
You always try  
But I won't lie

Yeah, you catch me off guard (All the time)  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine!  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a bloodlust coming on  
Never felt so good to be so strong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a little child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
Let's not complicate!  
I am your Mate!

Oh, you catch me off guard (All the time)  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine!  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine!)  
And I feel a bloodlust coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a little child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
Let's not complicate!  
I am your Mate!

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine!)  
And I feel a bloodlust coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a little child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
Let's not complicate!  
I am your Mate!

(I feel like a hero...)"

Emmett puts down the microphone and steps back. Out of nowhere he laughs evilly!

"C'mon guys seriously? Did you think that was my only song?" Emmett strips of his jacket and throws it at Rosalie. In mere moments Emmett has gone from sweet lover with an understanding outfit to….a male firefighter….stripper uniform! "I hate to say it but I got my inspiration from Bella and Edward. So Rosalie, this one, it ain't for you, babe!"

Jasper his a remote and loud booming bass fills the room. Emmett smiles and shimmies into his underwear performing some strange stripping routine.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me (without clothes)_

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Port Angeles too sexy for Port..  
Seattle and Forks

And I'm too sexy for your contest  
Too sexy for your contest  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a vampire you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a vampire you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a vampire you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for Edward too sexy for Edward  
Poor little poor little Edward  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me (without clothes)

And I'm too sexy for this song!

WHAT THE HECK? There is no applause. There is no laughter. There is utter and complete silence.

"What? You guys didn't like it?" Emmett asks innocently. Nessie starts to giggle. She puts her face into my side so no one else can't hear her. Too bad for her she has vampire family members. They can all here her. "See! Nessie liked it! Isn't that the whole point?!" Emmett laughs evilly again and picks up his jacket.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Rosalie shouts at Emmett, a little bit too late for that aint it? He already stripped in front of…CLAIRE! OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HER MOM?

"What?" Emmett asks.

"If you put on another piece of clothing I will have to spank you," Rosalie growls and Emmett grins.

In a whirlwind of movement, I blink, and they are gone! WHAT IS WITH THIS FAMILY???

"Jacob, maybe this game wasn't such a good idea…" Nessie whispers shocked. I nod numbly. Maybe not.

"Well too bad! Because it's Esme's turn!" Alice chuckles and Esme turns away from us. "Nah, just kidding, it's my turn actually! So let's see how your creative juices flow after this one, Nessie!" Alice is insane. In case you never realized it. She was certifiably insane at one point in time. I think we should send her back. Just a thought.

"Bad thought, mongrel," Edward laughs. Damn him.

"Can you do me a favor, Alice?" Nessie asks innocently/

"What's that kiddo?"

"Can you keep on your clothes?"

Jasper laughs! "We'll see, we'll see," Alice smiles and leaves the room.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! So I put in 2 songs to make up for it! I have a reason for not updating lately! I got a boyfriend…I got dumped by a boyfriend. I got depressed. So I wasn't really in the ha-ha writing mood. So blame him! Alright so that may have been confusing but the next turn is Alice!**

**CREDIT:**

**Hannah Brandon1234321 **

**.net/u/1944390/Hannah_Brandon_1234321**

**She wrote the first song. And that song is based on the song by Boys Like Girls: Hero/Heroine**

**.com/lyrics/b/boys_like_girls/hero_**

**Sarcastic Half-Blood**

**.net/u/2080883/Sarcastic_Half-Blood**

**She wrote the second song. And that song is based on the song by Right Said Fred: I'm Too Sexy** **.**

**Okay, thanks you guys for sending in your songs. And thanks to all that review! Because as always it is the reviews and messages that get me in the writing mood! I'm thinking about having a recess in the Forks Idol, you know, like a break in the game but there will still be a chapter for it. Just a thought. So review review review! And give me ideas for Alice's song, cuz I think I got something.**


	5. Rosalie Kissed A Girl!

**Okay this is a fluff piece chapter, still mild humor. Please enjoy and don't forget ot hit the magic review button!**

Renesmee's POV

I think my eye is twitching? Can my eye twitch? Why the heck is my eye twitching? Oh yeah! How could I forget?! My family just keeps attacking each other and ripping off each other's clothes like a bunch of horny teenagers! Oh. My. God. CLAIRE! I glance over at the small child. Her eyes are wide and fearful. Charlie is trying to soothe her but she looks like she's going to explode. I rush over to her side and look into her innocent eyes, well her once innocent eyes.

"Claire, Claire, can you hear me?" I ask quietly. She nods numbly and wipes her eyes. "Are you alright?" She continues to nod like a bobble head. WE BROKE CLAIRE! I look over at Jacob who looks horrified. He's probably scared of what he's gonna tell her mom, or Quil. That sucks for him. But poor Claire! We've scarred the poor kid for life! For an innocent, well it began innocently, game! I look around frantically and only see Esme and Carlisle. "Esme?" I call her over. She smiles at Claire and takes her hand gently. Claire shivers at Esme's cool skin but other than that she shows no sign of life. Esme drags Claire over to the sofa and sits her beside Carlisle.

"Claire, how old are you?" Esme asks gently. A look of annoyance crosses Claire's face.

"Ten," she says indignantly. No kid likes to feel younger by stupid adults. I am younger than Claire and my family never lets me forget it.

"Nessie?" Jake mutters under his breath. I look up and follow him as he leaves the house. I'm semi-shocked to see that the sun has already begun to set. The mute sunlight dances across my skin, pretty. "I think I should get Claire home, I don't know how much she can take in one day, this is pretty rough on her." I agree and watch him go back inside to fetch Claire. When they return the color has returned to Claire's face and she's munching on one of Mom's famous cookies. I'm glad she was a human before, a good cook too, because she can make amazing food. "Say good-bye to Nessie, Claire," Jacob remind her. Claire mutters something and Jacob thumps her gently on the back of the head.

"Thanks for having me Nessie, your family scares me," Claire protests honestly, Jake sighs and shrugs. "But, I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" I smile and hug the little munchkin.

"Hey, Ness, you want to come with us?" Jake offers and I smile. Of course!

"Get back in here, young lady!" Edward says from inside the house. My smile falters and Jacob shrugs.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes, don't have too much fun without me," Jake winks and leaves.

Inside the house, the world has returned to normal. Emmett and Rosalie are sitting on their favorite couch. Jasper and Alice and resting on the floor whispering under their breaths. Bella and Edward are sitting on the piano bench. Carlisle and Esme are watching the news. We're vampires and this is normal for us. MLIA.

"I'm bored." Emmett announced and pounced for me. I dodged him and he fell on to the television.

"Emmett!" Esme cried as she leapt from the couch.

"You broke another one!" Carlisle tutted after he looked at the damage.

"I'm sorry! It's Nessie's fault! She moved!" Emmett whined. I kicked him in the shin and he growled. "See the violent nature! Arrest her Charlie!"

"Charlie already left," I pointed out and went to my parents. Bella smiled and Edward began to play a song that sounded a lot like the _Jaws_ theme song. Jerk. "I'm bored."

"Well so is Emmett, why don't you go play with him?" Bella suggested. I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. He was helping Esme throw out the pieces of our now demolished television.

"Hey, Emmett, what did you want to do? To not be bored?" I asked him suspiciously. He smiled and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Oh great.

"Truth or Dare, duh, would I suggest anything else?" Emmett gave up helping Esme and picked up Jasper and Alice from their comfortable spots on the floor. Their protest were drowned out by Esme's yell of frustration.

"Emmett! You better clean this up before Claire returns! I am not picking up after you!" Esme threw her hands up in the air and screamed. "Can I play too?" Esme asked when she restored herself.

"Sure, why not?" Emmett agreed.

We Cullens play this game a lot. Way too much for the average coven probably. It never ends well. We all sit around in a circle and pull out the bottle. To start the game we spin the bottle and see who goes first. Then after that it's pretty normal.

"Hey! Am I late?" Jacob calls happily as he enters the room. I smile and pat the spot next to me.

"I'm spinning first!" Emmett calls and lands on Esme. "Truth or dare, Mom!?"

"Dare." Esme says seriously. You don't mess with Esme.

"I dare you to clean up the television!" Emmett challenges victoriously. Esme grumbles something that I wish I had never heard and goes to complete her challenge. When she returns she spins the bottle. It lands on Bella.

Bella tucks her chin down slightly, a new nervous tick to replace blushing everyone says. "Truth," she mumbles. Whimp!

"Is it true you've never been drunk?" Esme asks. Bella's eyes widen.

"No…it's not true…" a collective gasp surrounds the circle. "WAIT! It was New Years! Alice spiked my punch! Stupid evil pixie!! She did as a dare! I hate this game!" I laugh and watch as she swipes the bottle and spins harshly. When the bottle stops spinning it lands on Rosalie. Bella looks outraged.

"Dare," Rosalie says uninterestedly.

"I dare you to go a week without any physical contact with Emmett!" Rosalie's nostrils flare and Emmett whimpers. A look of genius passes her face and she launches herself at Bella.

"AARGH!" Bella screams trying to push Rosalie off. "Get off me!"

"NO! You said no Emmett but you never said you!" Rosalie screams and kisses Bella directly on the mouth!

"Rose!"

"Bella!"

"Mom!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Charlie randomly screams. When did he get here? "Rosalie back away from Bella or I will be forced to take you to the station." Rosalie hisses and doesn't get off Bella. "That's it! Carlisle a little help?" Carlisle sighs and pulls Rosalie off Bella.

The last I saw of Rosalie was her blonde head being pushed into the back of Charlie's cruiser.

"Edward can I borrow your car?" Emmett mumbled to my dad. Edward laughed and threw him the keys.

"What happened to your car?" I ask curiously.

"Charlie had it impounded for obstruction of traffic last week. Charlie hates me…"

I smiled and looked outside, the sun was coming up already. "Who's ready to play?"

"Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Alice chirped. "Oh you picked me, I saw it! Be right back!" Alice ran upstairs.

As I said before. My life is average.

**A/N: Okay, sorry, this was a major filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed regardless though. I wanted them to do something while Claire slept. And this seemed to work out it my head. So reviews please! I'm still writing an Alice song, so please please please be patient! It's a virtue =]**


	6. Lil' Fiery Pixie Sticks

**A/N: Who hates me? Oh, you in the back? I don't care. Sorry, this took so long to update but good old life decided to hate me. But here we go! Oh, sorry, hold on. FFN is a great site. It allows me to publish my work and get reviewed by readers. Those reviews help me improve my work. The bad thing about FFN is….it's a popularity contest. Reviews keep stories alive…remember that please? I love this story but the lack of viewer response….sometimes really hurts. I think this chapter is good, so do me a favor and just give me feedback…even if it just says….'get a life you suck' or 'you totally rock my socks!' go for it! **

**Don't own Twilight. If I did there would be a lot more singing.**

RPOV

My little aunt scared me sometimes. Actually, my whole entire family scared me…a lot of the times. It's not they are creepy little vampires that sleep in coffins. No, that would probably be refreshing. My family was…young. Never growing up and never moving on has seriously damaged their brains. Maybe it's because I've grown up in this world and understands the social customs but seriously, they need to have a refresher on how to at least act human. Maybe….they should be separated from their mates for a few…centuries. It may calm them down. Because seriously? Who starts tearing off peoples clothes in the middle of the room? In front of two very impressionable children? My family, sadly.

I look over at Jake and Claire. We can't get the glassy look out of Claire's eyes. That sucks. Her mom is going to kill us. Jake smiles at Claire and whispers something in her ear. She smiles and an unrecognizable emotion sweeps through my body. I press my hand against Jasper and he smiles.

"Jealousy, Nessie. Perfectly natural. Just don't act on it. Jake and Claire have nothing against Jake and Renesmee," Jasper sweeps me with calm and I sigh.

I hate my real name.

I hate my nickname.

Maybe when the next century hits I will change it…

"We're back!" Emmett booms through the house. I look up to see a very angry Rosalie in tow.

"Perfect! Now sit down so I can have my turn!" Alice says through the house. I smile at our hearing. One perk about being a vampire…the enhanced hearing. Great for secret sharing. Or not screaming through the house. That's the one way my family seems civil. We don't yell. We talk.

Jake pets Claire on the head and comes to sit next to me. I shift over slightly so we can both fit on the chair. He gets annoyed and lifts me into his lap. I smile and curl into his chest. Mom makes him wear a shirt around me at all times. It makes Daddy uncomfortable when Jake walks around 'half naked.' But as long as I get to see him shirtless when they aren't around….

"NESSIE!" Daddy yells at me and I look up shocked. Well I guess we do yell. Randomly. In the middle of my day dreams….oh….!

"Here I come! Edward stop being so annoying and turn down the lights!" Alice chirped and in mere seconds she was down the stairs.

Alice flew down the room. Almost literally. Dressed in an old Halloween costume Alice looked like…a firefly. A tight burnt orange leotard with…wait. She didn't look like a firefly. She was supposed to be a pixie! Her black hair had orange tips and she had done her makeup to resemble a Disney princess. She smiled at us and leapt on to the stage. She pointed at Rosalie and Bella. Bella tipped her chin down, a new vampire style blush move she's gathered. Alice winked at Rose and Rose growled.

APOV

I liked my outfit, sure it wasn't as creative as anyone else's but…I flicked my fingers against the side of the dress and the lights came on. I wired the dress with tiny light bulbs so I would 'sparkle' in the dim light. Renesmee smiled appreciatively, as did Claire. Yep, I got her vote. I opened my mouth and let the new lyrics flow from my soul:

_Hair flies it's like a torrent o' pain,_

_I might die, when I forget how to breathe,_

_You get closer and there's nowhere,_

_In this world I'd rather be,_

_Life stops,_

_Like everything 'round her,_

_Is damn hot,_

_And nothing matters but them,_

_Few moments when you would open,_

_Your mouth to things you've never had,_

'_Cause when you're kissin' her,_

_Jasper's senses come alive,_

_Almost like the porno he's been tryin' to find,_

_Falls right into face,_

_You're all that it takes,_

_Sanity falls right away,_

_Our doubts come to stay,_

_When you're kissin' her,_

_When you're kissin' her,_

_It all starts makin' sense,_

_And all the images I've had dancin' in my head,_

_Like are you for real?_

_Should I really believe?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when you're kissin' her!_

_Past guys,_

_Must've not got very far,_

_Walls up guardin' your parts,_

_And I promised I wouldn't do this,_

'_til I knew it was right to do,_

_But now Rose,_

_No girl that I've met before,_

_Could make me,_

_Feel so happy and shocked,_

_And have you noticed?_

_I lose my focus and the world around me disappears…_

I leap off my stage and sit in a fuming Rosalie's lap. I bat my eyelashes up at her and kiss her straight on the mouth. She fights me a little but then just gives in. When she opens her mouth slightly I pull back and wink at her. She shakes her head and wipes her mouth the back of her hand. I think she mouthed the word 'slut' but I don't really care. I jump off her lap and bound to the stage for the next verse.

'_Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive,_

_Almost like the piece I've been tryin' to find,_

_Falls right out of place,_

_You're all that it takes,_

_My doubts fade away,_

_When I'm kissin' you,_

_When you're kissin' her,_

_It all starts makin' sense,_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head,_

_Like are you the one?_

_Are you made for her?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when you're kissin' her,_

_I've never felt nothin' like this,_

_You're making me open up,_

_No point even trying and fight this,_

_It kinda feels like it's Edward,_

'_Cause when you're kissin' her,_

_Our senses come alive,_

_Almost like the puzzle piece we've been tryin' to find,_

_Falls right into place,_

_You're all that it takes,_

_Our doubts come to stay,_

_When you're kissin' us,_

_When I'm kissing us,_

_It all starts making sense,_

_And all the questions,_

_I've been asking in my head,_

_Like are you the one?_

_Should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes,_

_When I'm kissing him._

**A/N: Miranda Cosgrove 'Kissin' U.'**

Jasper flew to my side and wrapped his arms around me. At first I took it as a sweet embrace from my love but it turned out to be protection. "Alice, did you have to do that?" He threw me over his shoulder and tore up through the house to our room. Rosalie and Bella were hot on our trails so I flung the bedroom window open and leaped. Jasper waved at me and I ran. Ran where? The mall, duh.

Safety has never been so sweet. And expensive. I hope Rosalie doesn't mind I snatched her credit card…and Bella's cell phone. Oh well, they were the ones trying to kill me.

**A/N: VOTE! I know, short chapter but the song took so long to do! I hope it made sense.**


	7. Tweeter AN

**WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Okay, this is a really sad and blah, blah, blah author's note chapter! Totally lame…right? Yeah, it is. WELL! If you don't wanna read it go ahead and exit…please don't ! I will so lonely! Alright well….I'm trying to be more connected with my peeps. I don't know if I have any peeps yet so I might as well get some right? Okay…the point of the whole load of words is…I made a Twitter. Yeah, I feel kinda dirty about it too. ANYWAYS. I'm using the program to stalk…I mean, wait, no, I mean stalk some of my favorite stars and authors.**

**Now I feel like I'm begging.**

**I'm not begging.**

**HONESTLY.**

**I have a Twitter account and if you would like to hear about my crazy (ass)umption life…follow me dawgzz - my try at being "hip."**

**Team Hybrid is the name….**

**The thingy that I don't really understand yet…is teamhybrid88**

**Can you believe someone already had teamhybrid? I think it is a car thingamajig but, alas, I am too lazy to investigate.**

**So let me know if this is a shi(r)tastic idea…tell me no one will follow me and I WILL NOT be surprised.**

**I'm thinking about Facebook but, h-e-double hockeysticks [Hell for crazies like me ;) ] I don't check my daily one enough.**

**So….I say so a lot. **

**SO….tell me what you think about the ideas…..I'm lame.**

**3 ya all! **

**Updates for EVERY SINGLE story…will happen. Soon. :D**

**~TeamHybrid**


End file.
